


Christmas Lights

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Mikleo, Christmas, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Oliver can write vanilla and fluffy stuff too, Smut, some sweetness for two very sweet guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: It's now evening on Christmas Day, meaning that the two make the most of one of Mikleo's Christmas gifts.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Sorey/Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing and drawing some Christmas lingerie stuff when I found a picture of some! Just something fluffy and whatnot, hope you enjoy.

_Click._ A flame ignites on the end of a lighter, breaking through the darkness. It hovers above the wick of a candle made of red wax. One by one, other candles join the first, lining the windowsill and furniture dotted in the room.

Sorey places the now extinguished lighter down to one side. He glances around the room, dimly lit by the orange flames, and smiles. His hands reach up to the wreath centred on the wall by their bed to adjust it a little. And, to the side, switches on a plug which brings the subtle, silvery Christmas lights to life, a magical stream lining the headboard and curtain rails.

A knock on the door breaks through the silence. “Sorey? I think I’m ready.”

“Why only think?” Sorey calls back, now adjusting the pillows on their bed.

“W-Well—I feel kind of stupid.”

“It’s really not that bad, you know. I could have bought you a reindeer costume.”

He hears a groan. “If that’s the case, then I agree.”

With this, the door opens. The light from the hallway breaks into the darkness. The contrast causes Mikleo’s body to be unclear, almost a mere silhouette in the doorway. It isn’t until he closes the door that Sorey’s eyes can adjust to him lit by the candlelight.

And is he glad this is the case.

He couldn’t resist the lingerie the moment he saw it. An adorable red two-piece, bright against the paleness of Mikleo’s skin. A cape falls over his shoulders. On the centre of his collarbone rests the green bow tying the cape in place, a small bell in its centre. A miniature skirt falls over the bottom lingerie.

What is the most adorable about it, however, is the fluffy edge to both the skirt and cape, as well as on the top half of the bodice. It softens the harshness of a colour Mikleo usually avoids. To contrast the cuteness, however, the shortness of the skirt and high straps tying above Mikleo’s hips adds a hint of sexiness.

Mikleo’s fingers are playing with a long, almond brown curl. It’s sometimes an action he does whilst nervous. Sorey cannot deny it’s a complete turn-on, however, and Mikleo is bound to be playing on this.

“I know it’s Christmas,” says Mikleo, “but you didn’t have to go dressing me up as a sexy Mrs Claus, or whatever this is supposed to be.”

“Come on, it’s adorable! And at least I didn’t go dressing up, too.”

“No, you left all the embarrassing work to me.” Regardless, Mikleo has walked up to Sorey, who is sat on the end of the bed. A slight jingle from the bell follows him when he leans forward. “Still, do you like it?” His hands run up from Sorey’s chest, over above his shoulders.

“I think you know the answer to that.” Sorey’s hand trails up Mikleo’s thigh, over his hip and to the top of an ass cheek. “But more importantly, are you fine with it?”

“I mean, it’s not like lingerie isn’t foreign to me. And you _did_ take me out for a nice dinner yesterday, so …”

“What, this is my reward?”

“Precisely.”

Sorey chuckles. “Then I appreciate your generosity.”

With a roll of his eyes, Mikleo leans forward, aiming to place a kiss on Sorey’s lips. A finger pressing on his own stops him short of doing so.

“Wait, I want to put some music on.”

“Oh God. Don’t tell me that you’re doing to play some terrible, cheesy Christmas song.” When Sorey merely reaches towards the phone he has connected to a speaker, not saying a word to Mikleo, the latter adds, “Sorey. I’m taking this straight off if you—”

He stops abruptly when Sorey presses _play_ , and the gentle notes of a piano fills the air instead. “It’s a Christmas song, yeah,” says Sorey. “But not in its full, cheesy glory.”

“All right, you win.”

Sorey slides himself back to the end of the bed. His hands reach for Mikleo’s. Their arms pull back, Mikleo brought closer to Sorey, eyes closing as their lips meet. Steadily, as their kiss deepens, Mikleo brings a leg up onto the bed. Sorey feels it sink a little as Mikleo’s other leg joins. He settles himself down onto Sorey’s lap, arms now wrapping around his neck.

Their kiss deepens. Sorey slips his tongue into Mikleo’s mouth and feels the vibration of a moan against it. His hands run up Mikleo’s thighs, fingertips playing with the band of white socks which rest there. Up to his hips, ticked by the fluffiness of the skirt’s hem. There will be time for sliding underneath it later.

Mikleo’s own hands have moved. They trail down Sorey’s torso, up underneath his shirt. Sorey shivers over the touch on his abdomen. It’s clear that Mikleo is appreciating the hardness of the muscle.

Their kiss breaks to allow a moment to breathe. Mikleo smiles, tucking strands of hair behind his ear.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” says Sorey.

“Like I couldn’t know, when you tell me all the time.” Regardless, the hand Mikleo used to tuck away his hair is now hovering over his mouth, likely to hide how his smile must have grown.

Sorey eases it away to return their lips together. The response from Mikleo is more evident this time. Pressing himself a little more forward, hand taking hold of one of Sorey’s wrists to guide his hand to Mikleo’s rear. Sorey obliges with a squeeze, capturing Mikleo’s moan with his tongue.

He continues to caress with both hands. Mikleo himself is grasping at the front of Sorey’s shirt, pressing a kiss to Sorey’s neck. Fingertips press against his entrance through the lingerie. A small whine is released, Mikleo’s forehead leaning against Sorey’s shoulder.

“You little tease,” he says, earning a light laugh from Sorey.

“All in good time, you know.”

Mikleo hums, bringing himself up again to rejoin their kiss. His hands reach down to the bottom of Sorey’s T-shirt, fingers taking the hem to lift it. Sorey raises his arms, Mikleo placing the shirt to one side, sighing as one of Sorey’s hands run over his waist. The other is now reaching for Sorey’s trousers.

Lifting himself up with hands on Sorey’s shoulders, Mikleo gives Sorey room to proceed to remove his underwear and trousers. Mikleo settles himself back down on Sorey’s thighs. Sorey grins with his forehead pressed against Mikleo’s, bringing the latter closer by his hips; both share a moan as Sorey grinds Mikleo against his now bare dick.

Rejoined lips and rising temperatures. Sorey lets himself fall back onto the bed, bringing Mikleo down above him with hands on his rear. Mikleo covers his mouth with the back of his hand as Sorey’s dick glides over the narrow red fabric of the lingerie.

“You know,” says Sorey, Mikleo’s eyes reopening, “with the Christmas lights reflecting on you like this, and that cute blush on your face, you’re even more beautiful than I thought you’d be.”

“Do you ever stop?”

“Nope!”

Mikleo feigns a sigh, cupping Sorey’s face with his hands. A brief kiss is placed on the other’s lips. Sorey continues to run his hands over Mikleo’s backside beneath the lingerie’s skirt, before they reach higher; holding onto Mikleo’s waist, Sorey spins him over so Sorey’s hovering above him.

A smile reaches Sorey’s face as his fingertips trail over Mikleo’s chest. Mikleo strokes Sorey’s arm absent-mindedly. His nose twitches.

“What’s that smell?”

“Cinnamon,” says Sorey. “The candles, see?”

“Ah. I didn’t realise they were scented.” An expression of blissful relaxation spreads on Mikleo’s face.

“You really do like all this after all, don’t you? Christmas, I mean.”

Mikleo hums, fingertips still treading over Sorey’s skin. “I guess it’s not bad.” Sorey raises an eyebrow. “All right, I love it all really. Except the lingerie.”

“ _Especially_ the lingerie, you mean.”

“Whatever you say.”

An amused smile remains on Mikleo’s face either way. The bell on the lingerie’s cape resounds gently as Sorey unties the ribbon. Slow, careful—the bow comes away and the cape is left to the side. A red bra, soft and flat against Mikleo’s chest, is left underneath.

“Kind of cold now that most of the fluffiness is gone,” says Mikleo.

“So it couldn’t have been that bad after all, if it did the same job as a scarf?”

“I mean, I’d rather you warm me up instead.”

Sorey’s grin returns. He leans down, pressing a light kiss on Mikleo’s lips. A trail is left down Mikleo’s neck. It’s as warm as Mikleo said. Sorey lingers at his collarbone, slipping one of the bra straps down Mikleo’s shoulder. The body shivers underneath Sorey’s fingers as they slip underneath the bra.

Hands feel for Sorey in return as the latter traces his fingertips over Mikleo’s nipples. Mikleo’s fingers search for the muscles in Sorey’s back, softly moaning over the teasing at his chest. It’s only for a short while. Mikleo watches as Sorey’s kisses begin to tread down his stomach instead.

Sorey lifts himself back up once his kisses reach Mikleo’s hip bones. His eyes meet Mikleo’s as his hand reaches for the fluffy hem of the skirt, rising it up to rest on Mikleo’s lower stomach. A flicker of bashfulness is evident on Mikleo’s face once the bottom lingerie is revealed.

Lips against the curve of his waist. Teeth take the high-waisted ribbon keeping the lingerie in place. Sorey tugs, causing the bow to unravel; the lingerie loosens, beginning to fall out of place. Sorey doesn’t say a single word. They are carried away instead by the gentle music still filling the air.

He brings himself back down, pressing a kiss to Mikleo’s hip as his fingers pull the lingerie down. Sorey feels Mikleo’s shudder as he becomes bare. Kisses are placed to his inner thigh, teeth nibbling at the skin; steadily, one by one, they begin to rise back up.

“Ngh—”

A kiss is pressed to the base of Mikleo’s dick. Sorey smiles teasingly, earning a moan as his tongue runs up Mikleo’s length. His lips and tongue tease at the head. Eyes are open, watching Mikleo for his reactions; the deepening pink on his face and the single open eye that watches him certainly don’t disappoint.

Sorey takes Mikleo into his mouth. A broken moan catches itself in Mikleo’s throat. A slow, steady rhythm begins, Mikleo’s pants increasing before long. Sorey catches his eye. He reaches one hand up, gesturing a grabbing motion. Mikleo gives a nod and reaches towards the nightstand. A gasp escapes him as he does so; Sorey’s other hand has just taken Mikleo’s erection.

The moment Mikleo has placed a bottle of lube into Sorey’s hand, he remains sitting up by an elbow. His other hand is over his mouth, not enough to muffle his moans.

Sorey pops the lid off the lube. He brings himself off Mikleo’s erection long enough to only flash the other a grin. He’s soon teasing with his tongue once again, preparing two of his fingers. Mikleo’s eyes watch him with anticipation.

A hand is brought down between Mikleo’s legs. Carefully, Sorey pushes his index finger inside. The thrusts are short and slow. It’s not until Sorey feels the tension in Mikleo relax that he dares to push it inside all the way. He begins to match the pace of his mouth, his patience and carefulness awarded with an increase of moans from his lover.

The pleasure from both parts of his body is quick to overwhelm Mikleo. He’s soon laid back down on the bed, an arm over his face, seeming to be too caught by pleasure to care about covering his mouth and stifling his sounds.

Sorey brings himself away from Mikleo’s dick. But to replace this act of pleasure Mikleo has just lost, a second finger enters him instead. Mikleo lets out a cry as his back arches.

“ _Sh-Shit,_ Sorey—”

“That okay?” asks Sorey, placing a kiss down on Mikleo’s hip. The latter nods underneath his arm.

“Got me all dressed up like this only to end up taking it off anyway.”

Sorey laughs, glancing at the cape and skirt now resting on the bed. Only the basic red underwear underneath remains on Mikleo, with the thin fluffy strip across his chest. “It was adorable while it lasted.”

All focus is given to pleasuring Mikleo with his fingers. His sounds blend together in a beautiful harmony with the gentle music in the air. Slowly, surely, the results of this pleasure are bringing him closer to the edge, both hands held over his face.

“Need a little help, there?”

Mikleo nods. “Your fault for getting me like this,” he mumbles, breathless. Sorey grins, leaning himself forward and lifting his other hand. He treads lightly over Mikleo’s testicles. Up from the base of the erection to the tip, the slow motion drawing a long, breathless moan from his lover.

His pace increases little by little, his fingers still preparing Mikleo. A cry is soon released from the latter’s throat as he finds his release. His arm falls to his side, panting softly, as Sorey’s fingers ease out of him.

Sorey reaches to the towel underneath them to wipe his fingers as Mikleo catches his breath. “Quick on that today, aren’t you?”

An embarrassed scowl in return causes Sorey to grin. “Oh, shut up. That’s exactly what you were after.” He gestures up towards him. “Come on. I know that made you hard as well.”

Sorey raises an eyebrow, wondering what Mikleo is implying. The answer becomes clearer as Mikleo shifts away from the headboard to let Sorey sit there instead. A slightly less obvious action is Mikleo reaching back for the cape and skirt belonging to the lingerie, ignoring Sorey’s eyes as he loops the cape back around his shoulders.

“Is dressing up again something new you like?”

A slight huff. “I mean, you like it, don’t you? Might as well put it back on while I do this.”

The hint of a smirk on Sorey’s face turns into a proper smile. “You’re too cute, you know.”

“Not really. I just know what you like.”

Mikleo is smiling now as well regardless of his words. He refastens the bow of the cape, wriggling back into the skirt. A hand brushes back his hair as he settles on his stomach; it has become fluffed up during their session, the thickness of it causing the hairs to stick up off his head in an undeniably adorable way.

His other hand is reaching to Sorey’s erection. The latter swears he’ll harden from this sight alone; Mikleo arching his back subtly as he rests down, allowing his rear to raise into the air, the short skirt far from long enough to cover it. A knowing look is in the eyes that meet Sorey’s before they close.

“ _God,_ Mikleo,” Sorey moans as Mikleo wastes no time in taking Sorey into his mouth. Sophisticated fingers keep his hair behind his ear as he builds up a pace effortlessly—he’s always been a natural at this.

Fingers stroke through Mikleo’s hair. The relaxing motion against his scalp causes his eyes to open briefly, warm as they glance at Sorey’s own, before closing again as he takes more of Sorey into his mouth. A great surge of pleasure follows. As always, Mikleo knows him well, fully aware that their session so far has turned Sorey on just as much as his partner.

Mikleo rises up off Sorey’s erection, lapping his tongue at its head, running it down the side. His teasing continues before he’s leaning up properly. A hand takes Sorey’s erection, Mikleo’s lips finding Sorey’s. Sorey immediately kisses back with a hand squeezing at Mikleo’s backside.

A groan escapes against Mikleo’s lips as Sorey too finds his climax. He catches his breath as Mikleo breaks the kiss, the latter shifting back a little on his hands and knees. A finger trails up Sorey’s torso, a little of the semen splattered there caught on his fingertip, and Sorey’s chest tightens as Mikleo licks it off his finger.

“There’s no way we’re going to stop it here, if you’re going to do things like that,” says Sorey. Mikleo blinks, smiling innocently as he brings his hand back down to the bed. Sorey swears he sees Mikleo’s backside raise slightly more.

“I didn’t say we had to stop.”

A grin returns to Sorey’s face. He leans forward, lifting Mikleo’s chin to bring their lips together. The kiss parts with a gentle bite of Mikleo’s bottom lip. Another kiss to his neck. Sorey shifts himself around Mikleo, reaching to the other’s back; with a push, Mikleo’s front rests down onto the bed, his arms crossed over by his head. His head rests on its side. His blush has deepened slightly from the position, and it only adds to Sorey’s arousal more.

“It was a good idea to put this back on,” says Sorey, running his hand over an ass cheek; in this position, the skirt has rolled up so it barely covers more than Mikleo’s hips. “Come on, you can’t say that you don’t like it by now.”

Mikleo hums. “If it means that it makes you even better at fucking me, then I don’t think I have anything to complain about.”

“Oh, it _definitely_ will.”

Still untied, the lingerie is barely managing to stay on Mikleo’s backside, the cheeks mostly uncovered. It slips down easily to reveal him properly. Sorey circles his thumb over the hole now on show. He feels Mikleo squirm a little underneath. Still smooth and well prepared—regardless, Sorey takes hold of the lube once again, wanting this to be nothing but smooth and pleasurable for his partner.

“Seeing you like this has gotten me hard all over again, I swear,” says Sorey, now rubbing a layer of lube over his dick. Mikleo’s teeth bite at his lip.

“The same goes for me being like this, I can assure you.”

He doesn’t need to do that when Sorey can see that flush on his face. Sorey hands run over Mikleo’s backside, resting at his hips as Sorey raises himself up on his legs.

“Ready, angel?”

Mikleo nods against his arms. With a groan under his breath, Sorey carefully eases himself inside. A gasped moan escapes Mikleo’s own lips.

Their foreplay has Mikleo well prepared. The tension in Mikleo’s legs eases quickly, losing himself to gentle moans as Sorey begins to work up a pace inside him. Steady, careful thrusts, until Mikleo practically squirms from impatience, which encourages Sorey to increase the speed of his pace.

“S-Sorey—” Mikleo moans. His eyes are squeezed shut, hands grasping at the duvet by his head. Sorey smiles against the skin of Mikleo’s lower back as he places a kiss above the skirt of the lingerie. The fluffy hem tickles his neck.

“You feel so good, Mikleo,” says Sorey, losing his breath slightly. A single violet eye opens with a smile. Mikleo’s own moans have become breathless, soft and muffled by his arms when his head lowers. The sound of the bell blends with them.

When Sorey’s pace is truly smooth, he allows his hands to shift. One takes turn in the areas it caresses. The other is sliding over a trembling thigh, stroking the inside before finding Mikleo’s dick underneath the skirt. Mikleo lets out a broken whine.

“P-Please, Sorey—”

Sorey smiles, happy to oblige with his hand pumping up the length. A louder moan escapes Mikleo. His knuckles are white from the tight grip he has on the duvet, losing himself to this ecstasy. A cry catches itself in his throat when he reaches his second climax at last, some time into Sorey being inside him.

To keep Mikleo from falling to the bed, Sorey holds onto his hip. A trail of kisses is left down Mikleo’s spine as he continues his thrusts. When he feels his own orgasm reaching closer, he pulls out, moaning under his breath as he runs his erection on Mikleo’s rear. He runs a hand down his length, his load released on Mikleo’s entrance and the crevice between his ass cheeks, a gasp escaping Sorey’s lips.

His head is bowed over Mikleo, attempting to catch his breath. He smiles through his breathlessness, saying, “Wow. That sure felt good.”

He hears Mikleo chuckle, revealing his head from his arms. “Truly. Even if the bell jingling the whole time was annoying.”

“Annoying? I found it cute.”

“You did, maybe.”

“Come on, I know you liked it too.” Mikleo is now laid down on the bed properly, Sorey letting out a strong exhale as he reaches for a packet of wipes. “Come here, lets get you cleaned up.”

He wipes at the semen left on Mikleo’s rear. With a separate wipe, Sorey does the same to the remaining semen left drying on his torso. By the time both are discarded, Mikleo is on his side, propping himself up on his elbow to take a sip of water from a glass in the same hand. Sorey sees moments after that this awkward position is so Mikleo can hand a glass to Sorey as well.

“Thanks,” says Sorey, happy to be able to take a deep gulp of the water. His hand trails over the curve of Mikleo’s waist. “So there’s our first Christmas as a married couple. How are you feeling? Not bothered by the many more that’ll follow?”

An amused smile is on Mikleo’s face. He places the glass back down on the nightstand, before reaching this hand to Sorey. “You know, I think I might actually be able to put up with it.”

“Excellent.” Sorey takes Mikleo’s hand, placing a kiss on his ring finger, above the engagement and wedding ring resting there. “I’ve had a really great day today, you know. I know we’ve both had our share of rough Christmas days, but with just us two …”

“Not so bad, is it?”

“Not at all.” Another kiss is placed on Mikleo’s palm. “I love you.”

A rush of affection reaches Mikleo’s eyes. He finally lets himself be serious, face illuminated by the Christmas lights and candles, as he says, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'll be posting the art that goes with this fic tonight as well. You can find that on my alternative Twitter nikobynight later on, or a cropped version on my mains!


End file.
